


All Heart, All Thumbs

by cosmogyral



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuletide Treat: one of Crabtree's less brilliant ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Heart, All Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Danny Kaye. Thanks to bossymarmalade for providing this show to the viewing public and forcing me to explain to all my friends why I was babbling about Tesla and Doyle chilling with the longest eyelashes in the world.
> 
> Written for bossymarmalade

 

 

Crabtree pokes his head in. "Excuse me, ma'am," he says, "can I borrow a legbone?"

"Femur," Murdoch murmurs under his breath.

"The lads and I are picking up a baseball game," Crabtree says, with a glance his direction, "and a -- _femur_ would do nicely as all we have besides is our truncheons and the sergeant would be less than happy if we dented those. One you're done using?"

"Well." Dr. Ogden half-smiles, her eyebrows going up. "Murder investigations on the slow side, Constable Crabtree?"

"No," Murdoch says, even less sotto voce than before.

"Yes, sir," Crabtree says, firmly. "Till Hennings pops up again there's nothing for me to do but practice my swing. Unless you'd like to stand in for me?"

Dr. Ogden's half-smile becomes a whole one. "I think that's an excellent idea."

"I can't play baseball, George. Besides," Murdoch says, "Dr. Ogden and I are working."

"No, no, I can spare you," Dr. Ogden says, now positively beaming. "Go ... stand on bases. I'll come watch."

Crabtree grins. "Thanks for the femur, ma'am. _And_ the conscript." He disappears, leaving Murdoch to frown ineffectually at the table and try to remember the object of the game.

Dr. Ogden tosses the femur in his direction, glancing off his shoulder. "Come on, William. You can't refute phrenology all day."

 


End file.
